


So Close

by Sad_Goat_Noises



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Its really soft, M/M, Song fic, They Dance Together, but not really, i love them a lot, like the whole fic is them just dancing, stream Shintarou Asanuma's So Close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Goat_Noises/pseuds/Sad_Goat_Noises
Summary: During Mankai's karaoke night Itaru and Chikage, lost in their own world, dance
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 32





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> before reading or while reading, please listen to this! or it probably won't make much sense  
> https://soundcloud.com/zaxqwa8/jpziucthmm9v?in=user-379989327/sets/koe-no-oujisama

Mankai, at Kazunari’s request, had decided to hold a karaoke night. It was a good way for them to unwind. They had set up a list for people to put their names down, and they were finally at the bottom. Itaru was going to be the last to sing, though he didn’t tell them what song it would be, saying ‘It’s a surprise.’

Itaru steps up onto the stage, the rest of the company waiting with bated breaths. They were expecting something more upbeat, like I’ve got a Dream, but then, the music starts, shocking them.

Itaru brings the microphone to his mouth, closes his eyes and starts to sing. The room went silent, enthralled by his voice, it was enchanting. 

The further the song progressed the more confident Itaru felt, and just before the instrumental started, he opened his eyes to look at Chikage and smiled softly at him. Itaru held out his hand, and Chikage, as if in a trance, took it.

Itraru leads him onto the stage, and as though lost in their own world, they start to dance, Itaru had been practising for this moment. 

They looked beautiful, bathed in the moonlight, it seemed it was giving them a personal spotlight. The rest of the troupe couldn’t look away from the sight, they looked happy, yet vulnerable, as if, only for a moment their walls had been torn down. 

As the music begins to fade out, Itaru dips into a bow, placing a soft kiss onto Chikage's hand. 

He sings the final line, though it seems far softer than the rest. "A world without you is too sad." 

Shock paints Chikage’s face, but it soon melts into a smile, a smile so genuine it doesn't look like his.


End file.
